Alkali metal halide solutions and similar solutions, such as calcium chloride solutions, or their mixtures, are widely used in dehumidification processes and systems. In a typical air dehumidification system, humidified air to be conditioned is directed into a cooling system. The humidified air initially enters an air conditioning region where the air is cooled and then contacted with an absorbent solution of alkali metal halide, such as lithium chloride, alkaline earth metal halide, such as calcium chloride, or mixtures thereof. The absorbent solution removes water vapor from humidified stream of air by chemical absorption to provide an air stream with the desired relative humidity. Diluted solution is then routed to a regeneration region where the diluted solution is concentrated and thereafter directed back to the air conditioning region of the system.
Under poor environmental conditions, contaminants, such as carbon dioxide, sulfur oxide compounds (SO.sub.x), nitric oxides (NO.sub.x) or acidic vapors, can be present in the air stream to be treated. These conditions can adversely affect, that is reduce the pH of the absorbent solution, resulting in an acidic solution. Under acidic conditions, the absorbent solution becomes increasingly corrosive towards the metallic materials of the machine, such as carbon steel which is used to construct dehumidification equipment.
In current practice in the industry, molybdate, chromate or silicate anions or their salts are used as corrosion inhibiting additives. Because the dehumidification systems are open systems, new environmentally friendly and improved corrosion inhibitors are in demand for these systems. Use of chromate is limited due to environmental concerns. While more environmentally acceptable, simple alkali metal molybdate salts have limited stability in aerated solutions. Silicates also exhibit limited stability in this solution.